someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Think of the Children!
}} Think of the Children! is a main quest in The Inheritance Description When someone asks for something from you, you can never trust if their intentions truly are what they claim to be. And in the worst case scenario it can come back to bite you in the ass. Detailed walkthrough Few days after completing The Inheritance with taking the gold, a Courier will visit you and hand you a message from a woman named Esther, she asks that you meet with her and donate some of the money you took from the Syndicate to help fund an orphanage for the abandoned children of the Mojave. Go to Novac, you'll find Esther in the tent outside, interact with her and you can give her your response. You can refuse to give the money to fund the orphanage, to which she'll call you a greedy piece of shit, she'll then order her super mutant; Zeke to attack you, they will both be hostile and you'll have to kill them, failing the entire quest. Instead, you can enquire about the orphanage she wishes to speak about, she wishes to create a place for the less fortunate children of new vegas, she will need 10,000 caps for the job to be done. You can question her first, she'll claim she needs that amount to get the furniture, food, power, and security, as well as paying off NCR taxes, she can also tell you that she lived as an orphan at a young age, and wishes to help the children who went through her pain. You have two paths you can take to complete the quest. Refuse to pay Refuse to finance her orphanage, she'll ask for your reason as to why you don't want to. If you tell her that you don't want to take a risk, or have reasons of your own, she will respect your decision and will attempt to guilt trip you for it, but if you simply tell that you don't trust her, she'll drop a hint toward her malpractice scheme, in other two responses you can give her an immature excuse and she will call you out for it. In any event, she and Zeke leave to gather donations of their own and the quest will be completed. Give her the money Pay her 10,000 caps or even give her double the amount if you're generous, she'll thank you and leave off with Zeke to get the place built, which should be done in a few days, she'll ask you to drop by once it is built as she may have some work for you. You'll receive 50 or 100 karma points for this. After several days, you'll get notified that the New Vegas Orphanage has opened and that it is thriving, go and visit so you can ask Esther for any work she mentioned. Speaking to Esther, she'll tell you that the orphanage has already found homes for over a dozen children and that word has been spread around by the Followers and the Kings, she's got tight security to ensure no Fiends or homeless men try to break in, and has been using the basement as the kids residence where she plans to make it more comfortable, you can ask her if she needs help but she'll decline any, claiming that you funding the orphanage was enough to help. Following the conversation, you find that Esther came off as suspicious, if you have a Perception skill of 8, you can even confront her that she is lying during the conversation, to which she'll just threaten you to leave. You have two ways to discover that the orphanage is not what it seems, by entering the basement, or searching Esther's desk. To enter the basement you'll need a Lockpick skill of 50, you can try to enter through the cellar door outside to avoid being caught, but you'll need a Lockpick skill of 75 to unlock it, once you're inside, you will find the place to be completely filthy and a cage where people are kept prisoner and even a child's skeleton, and also a note titled Ronald, at this point it becomes evident that Esther has used it as a slave ring. To open Esther's desk, you'll need a Lockpick skill of 75 and you will need to be sneaky, unlock the desk and you will find a holotape containing slave sales logs. Once you have either of one evidence in hand, confront Esther about it. She'll attempt to calm you and will grant you several options, the children's location, giving your money back, or join her and get a cut in the profits. Here is how you can resolve the situation: *You can choose to kill her in retribution for her crime. You can even use Terrifying Presence against her. You can also choose to taunt her, which will increase her health by 250 and her guns skill by 100, and Zeke's health by 500 and his melee weapons and guns skill by 100. *Accept her proposal and join in the profits, she'll ask that you come in each week and she'll give you your share of the profits. *Demand that she give you your money back, she'll agree to it and ask that you never contact her again. If you have a Barter skill of 75, you can convince her to give you more than the money you gave her, which she'll reluctantly give you. *Esther agrees to give you the location of the children, under the condition that you let her and Zeke go. If you agree to this, she'll leave and give you the location of the children she sold. She sold them to the Vipers, whom have them held at their hideout east of Nipton. Head to Nipton and go east, the tunnel is easy to find, once you go into the tunnel you'll have to fight through the Vipers to the gate that is containing the children, however you'll find it locked and that you'll need a Lockpick skill of 100 in order to open it, if you don't have this, you'll have to go searching through the Viper's Den in order to get the key, you'll find it on the Viper Chieftan who you will have to kill. Go back to the gate and unlock it, once inside, kill all the Vipers and slave traders and then free the children. The quest will complete as soon as you unlock the cage containing most of the children. However as you leave, a Centurion named Severus and a few other legionary's will appear, asking you questions in Latin, if you have an Intelligence of 8, you can talk your way out, if not, you'll just have to kill him, you can choose to taunt him which will increase his health by 500 and his melee weapons skill by 100. This is the required path you need to go down if you want to start the quest Enemy of My Enemy. Category:The Inheritance quests